Figured you out
by thegirlandhershadow
Summary: Madrid daughter of Spain and S.Italy has been arrested and jailed for the countless deaths of thousands of lives for her ruthless mission on taking over all of Europe. When takin into a English prison She escapes and sends every country who comes in her way very painful ends. Unless someone can stop this murderer in her tracks...rating may go up in the future. ocs used
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: hello again ^^ i know i havent been posted in a while and I promise I WILL get to that soon i've been working on a new story with my new buddy Ita-chan18. We have been working on this for a couple of days and already we are on chapter 2! I'm so excited ;-; But I do recommend reading her stories THEY'RE AWESOME. Well anyways heres chapter one of the story.  
disclaimer: We both do NOT own hetalia...sadly...  
warnings: O.C.'S used as well as violence in future chapters and such.  
ENJOY ^^**

* * *

"Welcome to hell,luv" It was England who was towering over a deranged nation.

"you think you can keep me here?"Madrid hissed" HA! as if you, you're just a stupid,old,useless,grouchy,pathetic excuse of a nation" she yelled out.

"keep talking like that and you'll get sent to solitary confinement" England spat back locking the crazed inmate in her cell

"HAHAHAHAHAHA I'm surprised you haven't done so yet!" she laughed manically "watch it Arthur! you'll die and so will you're love ones once I get out HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA and I'll be there when your at you're lowest and I'll kick you down and watch you die and suffer and I'll be there to laugh at your patheticness!" she laughed hysterically. Enough of what was she saying he charged back to her cell.

"You shut your bloody mouth its not my fault you ended up in here! Maybe you should have-"

"England!" England whipped his head around to who called out his name. It was France.

"What do you want you frog?" England frowned

"well for starters thats not how you talk to a young lady! England I thought you knew better, honhonhon i guess not."he smirked.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" England yelled out. France just smiled and walked into Madrid cell.

"bonjour ma petite nièce(1)" he said smiling at Madrid

"What do you want?" she growled

"honhonhon don't be so sour amour(2)" he said cheerfully trying to pat her on her head. She grabbed his arm midway and twisted it to a point where it almost broke off.

"OWWE!OWWE,OWWE!" France screamed in pain.  
"Stop it! stop! OWWE! s'il vous plaît arrêter ce qui est mal avec vous?!(3)"

'' HEY! STOP IT! LET GO OF HIM!" England screamed pulling on France finally yanking him out of Madrid's grasp.  
stumbling out of the cell France fell on top of England.

"GET OFF OF ME-" England angrily shouted but softened his tone when he realized a silver trail of blood on his face. Gently he pushed the heavy,injured, Frenchman off of him. Using whatever strength he had left he slammed the cell door closed but he was to late the cell was empty. He gasped. Then he quickly ripped off a piece of his sleeve and wrapped it around the poor Frenchman's injured arm. It was horrible, it twisted in a weird way and some of the skin ripped causing blood to spill everywhere.

"oh god, oh my bloody god" England whispered.

"It's okay Angleterre(4) I'll live" France tried to reassure the panicky Englishman.

"No,no I have to stay here at least-" England said tears stinging his eyes.

"No, I'm a nation remember? It will heal quickly I'll be fine trust me. You need to go secure the prison" For once France was right. England nodded and ran for the speaker phone. Rubbing his eyes he pulled out his cell he called America (who at the time was playing video games.)

"pick up you bloody wanker, pick up!" Then a sigh of relief hit him when he heard.

"ENGLAND MY MAN! WHAT UP!? WANNA PLAY VIDEO GAMES HERE AT MY PLACE?" America laughed a bit.

"will you shut it you ninny?"

"sorry dude, so what up?"

England sighed "I need your help"

"With what dude?" America replied noting the worry in England's voice.

"I just need you and the rest of the Allies to come and help me over here at this prison."

"uh sure I guess We could come over can I ask why?"

"Just hurry!" England shouted. He hung up just as the lights went out.

"Come on England lets play" A very scratchy, psychotic voice whispered.

"W-who are you?"

"Awwe come on France never put up such a fight"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO FRANCE!" he shouted

"why don't you find out your self?"

Terrified he backed up against a wall  
"leave me alone!"

"Oh, no I wanna play with you play with us play with us"  
Suddenly He could see Madrid advancing toward him pulling out a sword from out of nowhere her Red murderous eyes glowing with insane,playful glee.  
"I just wanna play with you"  
**~(=v=)~**

Three children sat around a table, each with a different expression. Berlin, the rather serious type(which was a lot like hiss father, expect that he hardly had a drop of alcohol for as long as he could remember), was the first to speak.

"It's a shame what happened to Madrid..Isn't it?"Besides him and his sister, Venice, Vienna was the only one who really knew what happened to Madrid. So, of course he couldn't say where she really was.

"Hai, it is. Do you know when she'll be back from the asylum?" The girl with golden eyes, and jet black hair asked looking at her boyfriend.

"Nein, I don't think Mr. Spain told me when she'd be back." He answered."I believe she said she was currently undergoing some sort of new treatment."He said simply.

"It's really a shame that Madrid snapped. I guess I'd go insane too if I was related to her idiot parents."London said with a slight roll of her blue eyes.

"Hai, I wonder what happened...Well, I hope she gets better soon. It's quiet without her."They all nod, and again Berlin looked out the window, as if expecting someone to come by at any moment.  
In came Berlin's sister, twin sister Venice who was accompanied by her little chick (a present given to her by Prussia as she adored them)all eyes were set on her.  
"and vhy are you late?" asked her cousin Vienna.

"vee~ I it's none of your business,Helena." she answered quite rudely. " I vas...Busy, si busy vith something..." of course she was lying and of course no one believed her, but they carried on as usual. She would always go and visit her dear friend Russia. While she wanted them to be more than friends, she decided it was for the best she remain silent about it. Venice still remembered exactly why she was late...

_" Ivan, I'm sorry but I must get going..."_

_" are you sure dear child?"_

_"ja, I need to get to a meeting with ze others."_

_"what a pity-" but he never finished his sentence as his cellphone rang. "one moment comrade." he said and she nodded._

_"privyet America!" he answered cheerfully. "hmmm? Sure Ill be right over!" he hung up the phone and looked over at Venice._

_"so sorry but I need to get going, America says I need to meet him at Britain house."_

_"vat!" she yelped "b-but that means you'll be gone for a few days!"_

_"da, but do not worry!" he said patting her head. " I will come back soon, like I did before."they smiled once more before Russia planted a kiss on her forehead._

"take care dear child." he whispered before they both parted.

Soon however she snapped out Of it when someone waved their hand in front of her face.

"hallo?! Earth to Venice!"

"vee~?! Oh! I'm sorry I just had a flashback."

"about vat?." Vienna asked  
Venice lied again as she whispered it into Vienna's ear. " You remember about Maya!(Madrid 's human name) as she was dragged from the mud and she was screaming and kicking and crying for the allies to let her go?!"

"ja, I remember she was sooo... Different..." she sighed "do you remember that she also threw some poison at America's face." the both remembered WWIII like it was yesterday. The bombs, the bloodshed, the war, the casualties, the economies,the pain and suffering in every child,man, or woman eyes. And for what? Was it really worth it? As the thoughts flooded back Venice almost pasted out. The only reason only her, Vienna, Berlin and Madrid knew about was two reasons.  
1. They caused it  
And 2. The other nations such as America,England, France, etc. feared their children would grow up having hate in their hearts against these countries and may start another war.

Berlin slitted his eyes suspiciously of his twin. He had known of her secret crush on the Russian nation, and he wasn't too sure he liked that at all. He sighed, and shook his head.'something's off..'he thinks then his phone buzzes. with a sigh, he pulls it out.

"ja?" He questions as London and Tokyo begin talking.

"Berlin, tell the others that we're gong to be late. we're staying with Mr. America awhile longer."

"what?! why?"he yelled, startling the others.

"sorry..but i must go."he heard yelling in the background, and felt fearful. what was going on?

"scheiße!don't scare us like that Berlin!" yelled out his sister.

"piyo!"chirps her chick.

" hush Anya, and why isn't the rest of the nations here yet?" she then stares at him waiting for an answer...Berlin sighs aggravated. Should he tell them? Was it ok?

"It was nothing...My damn phone cut off reception."He muttered as he left the room. Tokyo looked at him confused, wanting to help him, but she knew when he got into those moods..He wasn't talking to anybody.

"I think we should all drinking some relaxing tea..Who would like some?" London asked as he rose up.  
Suddenly the door flew open, and walked in an aggravated girl that looked very similar to America.

"Man! Dude! I hate the freaking winter! Why can't we like skip it all together?!" She yelled, trying to warm herself. London looked at her annoyed.

"I can't believe we have the same father.."She muttered. New York City smirked.

"Ahh, I love you too bro!"She laughed somewhat annoyingly before placing herself at the heater.

"nein" Venice shook her head

" I'm not in the mood." she said before following her brother. After a couple minutes of searching she found him.

" you know," she said before walking up to him.

" mother made us some pasta with wurst I knov it your favorite and quite frankly I'm not very hungry." but still no answer.

Venice sighed. "if this is about Russia, I might as well tell you he only thinks as me as family, nothing more..."

Berlin sighed as he tried texting Italy, but to no avail.  
"It's not Russia.."He said."And I'm not hungry...Leave me alone please.."He asked, and sighed again as he tried texting some other nations, but no answer.

Meanwhile, London and New york were fighting.

"Why do I have to be related to an idiot like you?" He glared. New York smiled obviously, knowing that would make him madder than anything."I swear..If you weren't a girl.."

"Ahh, dude that's just your excuse for why you're not as awesome as me! You won't fight me cuz know I would totally kick your **.."

"Not true!" London yelled blushing. Tokyo sighed, and sunk into the couch

'Why do they always hafta fight?" She wondered, half groaning to herself as the fighting continued. Venice put a hand on Berlin's shoulder.

" okay I vill leave you, but I might as well inform you Russia also had to leave, I listened to his conversation vith America and they had to go to Britain, if you ask me, I think it has something to do with Madrid." she said before leaving to back to the conference room. Until she saw what was going on.

"... I really need to lay off the beer..." she mumbled before sitting On the couch with Vienna and Tokyo.

" who started it?" she sighed

"new York" the other two said in unison.

"right..." she sighed before getting up from the couch and grabbed the two capitals and threw new York outside and London into the closet.

"there... Problem solved"

"Hey! that wasn't cool! Do you know cold it is out here! Let me in or i swear I'll break this door down! You better let me in dude this isn't cool! I swear Venice! I'll totally get you back! why do you gotta punish me just because he started crap!" She continued her ranting while banging on the door.

London sighed, and banged his head on the closet door.  
"I hope you know I can open this!"

"Ha! He wants to be let out of the closet! I knew it was gonna happen sometime!"

"What? what did she say?!" He was getting irritate, which was making his accent worse. Tokyo sighed, and slumped into the couch.

"Every time they're in the same room.."She mumbled, as she felt a headache come on.

"Ya know what would make it go away? Do you? do you? do you? let me in! Cuz if i freeze to death I'm haunting you guys into the next life!"  
she shouted leaning against the door.'I wish i was a firebender..than I can heat myself up..'She mumbled in her mind.

" you vont die New York," Venice said " and believe if you did ve vould all be happy."

Vienna sighed " I don't want to be here I want to play with my piano..."

" be quiet..." Venice said. " I vill open the door unless you promise to leave London alone and if you don't I vill tie both of you two up together and make watch paranormal activity!"

"Hey! I love that show! And he started it! He called me stupid! and how can you be so mean? All i ever am is nice to you guys!" She shivered."Fine! Fine! I'll leave him alone if he leaves me alone!" She shouted.

"Gah! do you have to so damn loud!"London shouted.

Finally Venice pulled new York inside and pulled London out of the closet. "okay nov both of you shut up and let me think why everyone isn't here, okay?"

"Gah! nobodies here! Hey what happened to Berlin? Where's grumpy?"London sighed, and shook his head.

"don't worry Venice. its probably a long meeting."London said getting his cool back.

"hey im going to look for some of those awesome cookies your Italy has stashed here..see ya!" with a blush she headed up the stairs. London sighed, and shook his head.

"I cant believe we have the same genes..seriously what does she.."he shook his head, and looked at Venice."look its probably about Madrid..there's no need to worry."he said patting her back comforting.  
meanwhile, New York shyly poked her head in Berlins room. shed never have the never to tell him about her crush on him.

"you ok?"she asked stepping into the room, and closing the door. Berlin looked at her, and shrugged. she knew him so well.

"nobodies texting me back..I'm a bit worried.."new york felt saddened, but she had to act strong..for his sake.

"i know..don't worry..everything will be daddy's the hero..hell save the day!"Berlin laughed slightly.

"ja.."

"HEY you leave my mother's cookies alone!" Venice shouted. "and I guess it is a pretty long meeting." she sighed. But of course it was another lie. She knew something was up with Britain and perhaps even Madrid... 'mein gott please let me be vrong...' she thought to herself.

Berlin sighed, and shook his head.  
"i think mein sister just yelled at you."she blushed.

"right..well..lets just stay and talk, ya?"

" London, that's the problem! Madrid is very dangerous and I'm not sure England can handle her, that's probably why he called Russia and-" at this she covered her mouth. 'fuck!fuck! vhat if he ask vhat are you doing vith Russia? How do u know Madrid's in England?' she then stood up and ran up to her room.

London merely stared after her, and then turned to Vienna."what the hell is her problem?"Tokyo sighed, and looked at the stairs.

"more importantly..wheres your sister?"

Vienna simply shrugged. " I have no idea and didn't New York go get some cookies upstairs?"London sighed, and shook his head.

"She's gonna run into Venice,watch...and when she kicks her *** I'll video tape it and put it on you-tube for future humiliation..." Tokyo sighed, and got up. She wasn't sure why, but she was starting to feel paranoid. She needed to walk.

"Why Madrid...She was so good...so kind.."She sighed as memories of the old Madrid filled her head...  
**~(=v=)~ meanwhile** **~(=v=)~**

Venice was up her room 'this is all my fault' she sighed. 'I hate mein life...' then she grabbed a picture of her and Madrid. Her long flowy brown hair tied in a very loose ponytail. Her green headband and her outfit similar to Spain's ( actually her outfit was a mix of Spain and fem Romano.) and her bright green cat eyes ( yes her pupil was shaped like a cat which scared people) she still remembered her being dragged away...

Tokyo sighed.'well..Nobody else will do it..' she thought as she got up, and walked to Venice's room. Leaving Vienna and London alone. she knocked on the door.  
"Umm, excuse me...Venice..You ok? You wanna talk?"

_" mutiny!" she screamed out " you betrayed me Venice! How dare you! Watch when I get out!" she smirked " you'll never see your precious Russia!" she laughed manically as Italy pulled Venice closer into a hug. Germany only shook his head as he was carrying a unconscious Vienna. Berlin was also standing there comforting his sister._

Suddenly Venice head shot up. " ve~! I-I'm fine!" her voice was scratchy and sounded on the brink of tears. ' dammit Isabella! Don't cry ! What the fuck is wrong with me?!'

"Venice?" Tokyo knocked on the door."its not your fault..Madrid was already crazy..Venice? open up please?"this wasn't like Tokyo to worry this much but she did want to lose another friend.

Slowly Venice went and opened the door. Her face was red and blotchy her blue eyes looked so empty and she could not stop shivering.  
"piyo!" Anya chirped as she landed on top of Tokyo's head. She was carrying something a note! And it said  
' I'm sorry but your wrong, Madrid wasn't crazy before, she changed due to the war' of course everyone knew about it but no one knew who started it except for the UN, Venice, Berlin, Madrid and Vienna.

Tokyo looked at the note shocked.  
"what..what happened?"she asked looking into her friends empty eyes

Venice shook her head. " I can't tell you." her voice croaked. Anya then flew off of Tokyo's head and onto Venice's shoulder "piyo, piyo" she chirped. Venice sighed and turned towards her feathered companion. "I left some sunflower seeds on the vindow cell they should be there." again Anya chirped and took off to the window cell.

Tokyo leaned against the frame of the door. something was wrong.  
"Why can't you tell me?" She questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"because you wouldn't understand if I told you, your too young." while Venice was about 1,999 years old she always stated she was at least 900 years old.

Tokyo sighed in annoyance. Japan always told her that too, she was so sick of it!  
"Just tell me! it's like I'm a newborn! i can handle it!" she blushed, and closed her mouth when she realized she had shouted. never, in her 800 years of living, had she risen her voice towards anyone.

Venice sighed "okay I guess I could tell you but you can't tell anyone I told you and you need to come into my room."

she nods.  
"Hia, i won't tell anyone.." she mumbled, and walked into the room, closing the door behind her, she faced her friend."Now tell me what the hell is going on!"

" Vell for starters the nations who started the war weren't Italy, Germany, Austria and Spain... It vas" she took a big breath and looked at the floor. " Me, Berlin, Madrid and Vienna. That's vhy they took her away because she threatened to use nukes we all threatened to use them until ve got vhat ve vhanted." a few tears dropped from her face. " because of us Russia almost died out as a country as well as Spain, Italy, Japan and England..."

"a-and i knov you probably hate me right nov for telling you this, but quite frankly Madrid dosent regret anything and I'm afraid she has escaped from ze asylum she vas in..." her voice was unsteady and shaky.

Tokyo just stared at her friend, shaking her head in disbelief.  
"Thats..That's not true..It cant be...Berlin..Berlin isn't like that..He wouldn't...No.."She looked down, and held her breath to hold back the tears.'no don't cry now..be strong..be strong..'

meanwhile Berlin was in his room talking with new york. He had just told her the truth, the whole truth. And she just stared at him shocked.

"I didn't have a choice..I needed to protect people, and waging war was the only to get it that way..."He glanced at his friend, regret in his eyes."I understand if you hate me now...I would too."New york shook her head, and put her arms around his shoulders trying to comfort him.

"I could never hate you Berlin..I lo..I mean your my best friend. AND your a nice guy. You had a reason, and really it was the nations fault for putting so much pressure on you guys. It wasn't fair."Berlin sighed, and looked at her. he was the only one who ever really got to see this side of her, and he liked it a lot. He liked her a lot more than he could ever admit.

"I didn't want to drag you into this...But Madrid..I fear she may be getting worse..and i fear for our safety..I dont want you or anyone else to get hurt because of my stupid actions."He looked at her, and sighed heavily. New york smiled sadly.

"Well...I trust that that will never happen again. we got nothing to worry about."

"your right Tokyo he isn't like none of us something just happened I don't knov vhat or vhy but ve just attacked..." she sighed " and I don't care if my mother and father punish me I AM going to England to help them! It's they least I can do for them..."She turned to her window and said " a-and maybe I could be able to tell Russia hov I feel about him." she blushed as just realized she told Tokyo she has a crush on Russia.

Tokyo looked at her friend, and smiled.  
"We should get Berlin..He'll want to go as well."

* * *

**a/n: thats it for now we really hope you enjoyed it rmember reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**isaella-Beilschmidt-Vargas: addio!^^**

**Ita-chan18: hasta la pasta!^^**  
**a/n: and before i forget here are some translations!  
(1) french: hello my little niece  
(2)french: (a little obvious) love  
(3)french: please stop! what is wrong with you!  
(4) french (so much france ;-;): England**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: hey I'm back! heres another delicious chapter me and my awesome friend Ita-chan18 have come up with!  
disclaimer: we do NOT own anything  
warnings:character death...thats about it i guess...  
ENJOY!**

* * *

****'And so the monster eventually went back into the recesses of it's dark mind. With everyone in the village thinking it be safe, they venture out at night, only to find out..that's when the monster comes out to play, which, unfortunately ,was to be bad news for the simple folk. Too bad they'd find out too late...' Germany sighed, and closed the book he had been reading. Irony, he really hated it when books reflected his own life. He sat in the hospital, as were most of the nations, while France was getting his arm fixed. Many dark thoughts swam through the Germanic nations mind. If Madrid did this to her uncle, who was next? What would stop her from hurting, or even killing, someone else? The only question in his mind that worried him the most was...Who would it be? Who would be left dead or who would be alive at the end of all this? Who would be left to grieve? He looked at everyone...Thinking of who he, himself, could not live without...

Spain was sitting in the waiting room along with most of the nations. Except he was crying  
"this is all my fault! I knew I shouldn't have given her up to Belgium..." he whispered to himself. or until Romano responded.

" it wasn't your fault,it was mine" he admitted. Spain looked up shocked. d-did Romano just apologize? as if he was reading his mind Romano nodded and put his head in his hands and even he started to cry a little.

"ve~Germany w-what about Venice a-and Berlin? they will come looking for us." he was trying his best to comfort Spain and Romano as well as England but he also remembered about his children, Germany only sighed and looked away.

Germany sighed as he rested his head in his hands. How could they let this happen? Seriously..They endangered everyone...Madrid..He thought of when she threw poison in America's face, broke France's arm...All the things that happened during the war. What if she went after her friends? What would become of their children? London, New York, Vienna...And of his own children, Venice and Berlin. He had to admit..He loved Berlin just a little bit more over Berlin than Venice. Yes, he was prone to favorites, but he tried not to let it show. He just saw so much of himself in his own son. He just didn't want anything bad to happen to him Venice, now Venice, was a strong girl. She was a strong girl an could take care of herself. She never needed them for anything.'Gott..' he thought and glanced over to Italy with no particular expression before going back to his own thoughts

Meanwhile Italy was entangled in his own thoughts. He loved his children dearly even if both of them looked a bit more like Germany than he expected. He remembers Venice she was skinny a bit anorexic actually, but very strong she was strong enough to carry both him and Germany. She always wore a headband with a bow on it along with a green coat (similar to fem!Germany) and brown combat boots. she always carried around her favorite sword and her little chick Anya always followed her. she also had short blonde hair that were barely touching her shoulders and deep blue-amber eyes.  
she was always ready for battle and never ran away from one...most of the time anyways. one time Germany had caught her when she was dressed as a German soldier at first he was very upset and scolded her harshly but then apologized and allowed her to fight anyways. He also remembered Venice's face when she and Germany had got into a vicious argument over that fact she was visiting Russia too much. she flipped him off and didn't come back until Italy begged her to come back a month later. tears began to sting his eyes as these bad memories flooded back to him...

England sat beside America, holding hands. He thought of many things. He thought back on his life,his time with France, his time with America and his kids. Sure he always fought and bickered with France, the same way London and New York always fight,but somewhere deep in the Brit he really cared for France a lot more than he'd ever admit. He couldn't help but worry whether or not France would live. That was a vicious wound. He looked at America, his wound, and felt a twinge of guilt. If only he'd been able to protect America better...His thoughts then turned to his kids, London and new york, and thought of the mistakes he had made with them. He should have never choose New York over London, but he couldn't help but do so! He saw so much America in New York he just wanted to never make the mistakes he made with America with her. Now that all this was happening how can he protect them? His family..He couldn't help but feel utterly worthless...  
America looked at his lover, his friend,and felt utterly saddened for his boyfriend. He was the hero, and he couldn't even stop all this from happening. what kind of hero is that? He sighed, and wrapped an arm around him, holding him close as he allowed the Brit to cry onto him.

Even the awesome Prussia was upset. How could no one see this coming? He sighed as he stood up from his seat and strolled around the hospital until he saw Russia. Immediately he stopped dead in his tracks and noticed that the Russian was busy on his phone talking to someone. Curiosity got the better of him and he listened in on the conversation:

"tell me comrade why would you come here?...n-no you need to stay home with Berlin,Tokyo,Vienna,new york, and London. da, i know that!"he raised his voice a little until he sighed. "okay child I will tell you which hospital it is, the one near west minister abby, da that one. okay goodbye" He sighed again as he put his cellphone back in his pocket. "I know you are there comrade I am not stupid."he said as walked towards the corner Prussia was hiding behind.

Prussia had no other option but to come out of his hiding spot.  
"was that Venice?" he asked and Russia nodded. Prussia simply shook his head.

"if you two keep hanging out together everyone might think you two are in a relationship and even if you are, that make you a pedo. you now that right?"

" like i said before I'm not stupid. i know that"the Russian simply stated.

Germany looked up as his brother got up, and turned a corner. He seemed so uncharacteristically...Agitated. It wasn't like him, but Germany didn't do anything.

He sighed heavily as his phone pulled it out, and looked at the number. It was new york. Why would she call him and not her father?  
"hallo?"he answered politely, but before he could finish a proper greeting, the young capital was crying hysterically.

"MR. GERMANY SIR! PLEASE YOU HAVE TO STOP YOUR SON! A-ADOLF (berlin name) AND ISABELLA(Venice name) AND SAKIKO(Tokyo name)ARE ON THEIR WAY! I-I'M SCARED MAYA(Madrid's name) GONNA LIKE HURT THEM BADLY!" Germany sighed again. He was never good at dealing with crying woman, but then it hit him what she had said...no, they couldn't possibly...

"Listen, Jessica(new york human name)calm down. Now tell me..When did they leave?"New york took a few calming breaths  
before she spoke again.

"Johnse(nickname for Johnathan London name its southern if i remember right) caught them a few hours ago. They won't reach there until three days from now, but please, please, please, please stop them before they get there! i don't want anything to happened to them!"  
Germany nodded  
"ja, i know how you feel new york. ill call right now."

"thanks so much!" He nodded and hung up, and dialed another number.

**~(=v=)~**

Suddenly Venice got a phone call. Immediately she ignored the moment she saw who exactly was calling.

"who was it?" Berlin asked.

Venice sighed. "no one just uncle Prussia."

Berlin looked at her suspiciously he and Russia could easily tell when she was lying. "I know you're lying." he said.

" Even if I was who in the holy hell would you know or care enough to know who it is?" she hissed.

Berlin really hated it when his sister acted like this. "stop being a baby and tell me who it is."he demanded.

" I told you already! Its just Gilbert!"

"then let me see the phone." he said

"no. its my phone look at you're own damn phone."

Angry enough he swiped the phone from her hands and was furious when he saw it was Germany and not Prussia calling.

"Sie lügen, kleine Esel!"he shouted (you lying little ass)

"okay so vhat if it is vati?! he doesn't care about us! he never did!"tears stung her eyes as she realized exactly who she was talking yet she didn't hold back. "h-he never cared a-about m-me! he always choose you over me! I even became a boy for him and still he never returned any love!" she cried out.

**~(=v=)~**

Germany sighed aggravated as he tried calling again. why the hell wasn't his son picking up? that wasn't like him at all!

"ve Germany?"Italy whispered. He needed to tell him some good news, considering how agitated he seemed at the moment. Germany hardly paid attention

"dude, whats going on with our kids? why did my little girl call you and not me? is Berlin picking on her?"

America was immediately going into over protective mode as he questioned Germany.

"i hate to say it, but hes right. whats going on?"

"hai. what is it?" Everyone began to question Germany. Germany sighed heavily as his son didn't pick up again.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK!"he shouted, and immediately the room fell into silence.

" runter von mir, du Arschloch!" ( get off of me asshole!) Venice shouted. Her and Berlin had got into a fight over the phone. He had pinned her against the floor. In all honesty he didn't want to do that, but he had no other choice. She kneed him in the stomach and was finally able to get him off of her. When out of now where someone grabbed her wrist. She looked up and to her surprise it was Italy. She gasped as she saw his face he was...serious. She then stood up and looked her 'mother' in the eye.

"I'm going to England and there's NOTHING you can do about it" she hissed a little.

Italy just shook his head. "This isn't about Madrid anymore...is it?"

"v-vhat d-do you mean?" she stuttered.

" I mean that this isn't about Madrid this is about you...and Germany isn't it?" she sighed looking at the floor.

" so vhat if it is?" she replied

**~(=v=)~  
**  
Ludwig sighed, and looked to his side. Italy was gone.. He sighed, and shook his head. What was he going to do? His son wasn't picking up the phone, he had no idea where Italy went, and he had no idea what was going on with his kids, and here they were! Facing a psychotic capitol, and a very injured France.  
Sighing, he chose to dial his sons number.'please pick up. pick up. pick up. i need to know you both are ok.' Germany thought.  
Again Venice's phone rang again. This time Italy grabbed her phone and picked up.

"Ciao?" he answered.  
Germany sighed in relief, somehow he wasn't surprised that Italy had answered.

"Guten Tag, Italy..Are the kids alright? What are they doing?" Germany wanted to ask a bunch more questions that were in his mind, but he bit back his tongue."New York told me the kids had come away from the house, and..They're ok right?

"Si, there fine-" he never finished because Venice quickly snatched the phone from him.

"Since vhen do you care about us?" she answered rudely.  
Germany was surprised by Venice's angry tone. He cleared his throat, and looked around at the other peering nations. Deciding this would quickly escalate, he left the room, and went outside.

"Venice, please don't start this now. You know I care about you and Berlin. What the hell where you guys thinking? endangering yourselves like this? You had me worried that something had happened to you both."Germany attempted to keep his tone civil, and calm.

" vell you do a very funny vay of showing it" she mumbled." and to be honest vati I'm surprised that you didn't expect us to come." she snorted. "but i just thought it might be helpful to tell you that I'm coming and you cant stop me."  
Germany bit his lip, and cursed his luck that his child had inherited his stubbornness. He thought of some way to make her go back home, and then it hit him.  
"Russia wants you to stay home with new york and London. He worries for you just like the rest of us. If you don't want to think of me, Italy, your brother, or any of your friends, than think of him. What would he do if something happened to you? For gott sake, go back home."He hoped it would work.  
Venice simply smiled her old twisted she used before making a kill. Italy made a small yelp when he saw that smile, and he really hated that smile.  
"you honestly think I'm that much of an idiot don't you?" she shook her head." because if that's the case, you're sorely mistaken, vhen I say something I mean it. And anyways you never did like it vhen I vould listen to Russia, so vhy vould start nov? And anyways I'm pretty sure if I did listen to Russia..." she turned to Berlin and smiled even bigger, then turned her back to him. " I probably vould have lost my virginity by nov, don't you think?" she giggled.

Germany didn't say anything, and ignored the last comment. he sighed heavily, knowing her tone.  
"fine..do what you will..wheres your brother?"

She giggled some more. This was so unlike her why was she acting like this? Was it because of what was happening to Madrid was she returning to her old ways. " he's here...but he's busy." she lied. She was a very skilled liar too.

Germany felt some irritation towards his daughter, but didn't otherwise say anything else. 'i dont have time for her games..'he thought as the doctor came out. Germany immediately hung up, without saying good bye to his daughter, and stood as the doctor came out with a sober expression.

**~(=v=)~**

Venice stared at her phone. ' he hung up..., but why am I not surprised?' she but her lip. 'maybe I was being a little bit too mean, curse my-' but she was caught off when she heard Italy sob.  
She sighed." I'm sorry mamma..." she wanted to hug the crying Italian, but something stopped her. 'why cant I do this?'

**~(=v=)~**

Germany listened to the news, his hands shaking slightly. France...France died from blood lose. he decided to tell Italy the news. 'Italy, France has died. tell the kids..'he sent the message quickly, and put his phone in his pocket.  
Italy stared at the text in complete horror and utter shock. Venice noticed this and asked.

"I-it's f-Francis... He's..."

"...gone..." Berlin whispered. Venice eyes grew wide as Italy cried horrible, childish Venice started to cry a little.

"m-mother" she said softly. " I-I know that he's in heaven now... He's in a better place... Vith his lover Jeanne 'de arc..."

**~(=v=)~**

Germany sighed, only imagining how this would affect his son. he always had a strange connection with the french nation. he noticed even Brittan shedding some tears at the news.  
**a/n: we hope you enjoyed! And please reviews are greatly appreciated, so please do not hesitate leave one behind!**


End file.
